Family is everything
by Ihvesoul
Summary: AU. Story on Derek and Meredith's family. It includes major characters from the show, as well as some of my own.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I don't own the characters from the show, however I own the one's I created for use in this story. I hope you like it. Please review so I know whether or not to carry on. **_

**GREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYS**

"I can't believe you're suspended again! Your dad is not going to be impressed Lucas!" Meredith snapped at her youngest son. He might have been the youngest but he was definitely the most trouble, he was just as smart as his brother and sister but he sure as hell didn't act it. They were walking around the hospital, Meredith had a surgery soon and her husband was in a surgery. She debated sending her son home, but then she saw Mark and Owen sitting in the canteen.

"Are either of you doing any more surgeries today?" Meredith asks both men who were in the middle of a conversation, but stopped when they saw her. Owen smiles at his god son Luke Shepherd.

"No, we have the rest of the afternoon off, which is why we're trying to relax, why?" Mark asks looking puzzled. Why did Mer want to know what they were doing and why was Luke standing there looking pleased with himself?

"Will you please watch Luke? He has been suspended again and Derek is in surgery" Meredith informs them both. Now it made sense why the kid was looking proud, he'd pulled some stupid stunt which he thought was cool. He was a lot like his dad when he was younger, thought Mark.

"Yeah sure, take a seat buddy, you want anything to eat?" Owen asks. Luke was spitting image of his brother and father. The short, dark curly hair and piercing blue eyes. He also had the Shepherd grin, which he often had plastered on his face.

"Don't be nice to him, he is in trouble" Meredith glares at Owen "He can have something healthy, no burger and chips. Luke your dad will be out of surgery soon so stay with your Uncle's until then" Meredith orders her son who nods agreeing. They might not have actually been his uncles though blood, but they had been there since he was born and Luke thought of them as his uncle's. Owen was his godfather and Mark was his brother's so they were family.

"Got it Meredith, go do your surgery" Owen smiles at her. She stalls for a moment before nodding and walking off to find her residents.

"Burger and chips?" Mark asks and Luke nods grinning.

"What did you do to get suspended this time?"

"I don't know really, I got angry at my teacher, she shouted, I shouted and somehow I ended up getting suspended" Luke shrugs, he knew what he did wrong, he just wasn't going to admit it.

"You're a good kid Luke, smart, funny and easy-going, I don't understand why you're always in trouble" Owen states looking at his god son intensively.

"If I knew that it wouldn't happen"

"Kid's got a point" Mark winks at the boy.

"Don't encourage him, how would you feel if Sofia got suspended?" Owen eyes his friend, referring to his daughter who was now 19.

"Sofia wouldn't get suspended, she's not an idiot" Luke replies for Mark. Both men look at him, with slight hurt in their eyes.

"You're not an idiot Luke" Mark smiles thoughtfully "We've known you your whole life, and I think Owen would agree with me when I say you're one of the smartest kids I've ever met, you just have to try"

"He's right Luke, you have the ability to be anything you want you just have to use it" Owen agrees

"That was very inspirational, it changed my life" Luke smirks

"Hey drop the attitude will you, we're only trying to make you realise your ability before it's too late" Owen warns him. He would've carried on with some more life lessons but he saw Dr Avery walking over to them, and he was carrying food, looks like they have another guest for lunch.

"Hey Luke buddy, what are you doing here?" Jackson smiles at the kid before pulling up a chair opposite him and next to Mark.

"Hey Jackson" Luke grins in return

"What are you too old to call me Uncle Jackson now? Am I not cool enough for you?" Jackson teases

"He stopped calling us Uncle a few years ago so don't feel left out" Mark grins

"Well I feel slightly hurt but I'll move on, so what are you doing here? How come you aren't at school?" Jackson questions

"Luke was suspended from school again" Owen informs the younger man

"Again? Buddy you've got to be careful or you're going to find yourself kicked out for good, and that won't be good"

"Don't remind me, my mum and dad would kill me" Luke rolls his eyes

"Your dad looks like wants to kill you right now" Mark smirks slightly. Luke turns around and sees his dad walking over, and he did not look at all happy.

"Luke come with me" Derek commands his son, gripping his shoulders "Thanks for keeping an eye on him" He thanks his friends before walking off dragging his son by the arm. He pulls him in to his office and forces him to sit down. Derek stands in front of him and glares. Luke stares at the floor trying to avoid eye-contact.

"What the hell are you playing at Luke? I'm getting very annoyed having you constantly messing around at school, every day I have another phone call about you, and now you're suspended again! What happened?!"

"I'm sorry Dad, I got angry and I flipped at my Biology teacher, I'm sorry, I'll try to behave better next time" Luke utters, and he meant every word he hated his parents being disappointed in him when they were always so proud of his brother and sister.

"How many times have I told you to control your anger? Remember you have to count to 10 in your head and breathe" Derek explains to his son, who he loved dearly but dam he gave him a lot of grief.

"I'm sorry Dad, I really am"

"I know you are, Luke your Mum and I are so proud of you. We really are, but you just need to try harder, promise me you will try harder when you go back to school?" Derek smiles softly at his son.

"I will, I'll do everything I can to pull up my grades and get my behaviour back on track" Luke promises.

"Come here buddy" Derek smiles opening his arms. Luke moves to his father and accepts the embrace. He loved his parents, he really did.

_**GREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYS**_

After a busy day, Derek and Meredith finally got to go home. They collected Luke on their way out from Alex and then went home.

They all sat around the dinner table having their daily family dinner, no matter how hard every body's day had been when they came home to this, it didn't matter.

"I still can't believe you were suspended again Luke" Ella smirks at her younger brother.

"Okay Ella, we have spoken to Luke, let's not keep bringing it up" Meredith narrows her eyes at her 16 year old daughter. Who was the spitting image of her mother, with her long blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

"How long is he grounded for this time?" George asks his parents, grinning at the fact his little brother was in trouble once again.

"We haven't actually decided that…" Derek grins looking at his wife

"Well since this is the second time, I think 2 years would be fair…" Meredith says trying to hide her grin.

"No way! Two years! I'll be Ella's age by then!" Luke protests missing the grins on his families faces

"If you're going to give me that attitude we'll make it three" Derek eyes his son, who sighs and puts his head on the table in frustration.

"I think It should be four" George grins, nudging his brother who was sitting next to him.

"Shut up George" Luke glares at his 17 year old brother.

"Okay that's enough, Luke we haven't decided on your punishment yet but don't worry it won't be four years, we'd be fed up of seeing you mope about the house by then" Meredith smiles at her youngest.

"Can it just be a week?" Luke asks giving his mum his biggest puppy-dog eyes.

"In your dreams, it will be at least two" Derek replies. He can't help but smile though. Especially when he looks at his amazing wife and three beautiful children sitting with him, eating and messing around, it warmed his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

_**If you have any chapter suggestions I would be happy to hear them, thank you.**_

It was the annual hospital fundraiser, which meant everyone had to go.

"Guys! Hurry up!" Derek yells up the stairs to his kids. He stood in front of the mirror fastening his black tie to match his black suit.

Meredith walked out of their bedroom clipping in her earrings. She was wearing a teal coloured dress which came down to her knees and was tight on her breasts, perfect for impressing future donator's. Her hair was naturally curled and fell past her shoulders.

"You look beautiful" Derek looks at her mesmerised. Meredith grins in return "And you look very handsome, now where are my handsome sons and beautiful daughter?"

"Last warning! Hurry up!" Meredith hollers up the stairs, both her and Derek were now waiting patiently on the landing.

First down (Even though he was 5 minutes late) was George. He wore a tight, navy blue suit which showed off his athletic build. His hair was waxed up and he looked very model like.

"George you look so handsome" Meredith smiles her eyes becoming slightly watery

"Yeah alright mum don't cry about it, I always look handsome" George muttered before turning to his mother "But you look lovely mum"

Before Meredith gets a chance to reply to her son, another one comes flying down the stairs. Luke was wearing a navy blue waistcoat, a matching tie paired with tight black jeans. The blue made his eyes sparkle and the tight fit encouraged his thin build.

"You look very handsome darling" Meredith coos over her youngest son

"Thanks mum, so do you, makes me wonder why you're with dad" Luke grins.

"Shut it" Derek laughs grabbing his son around the waist and flinging him over his shoulder.

"Ella! We were supposed to be there half an hour ago!" Derek shouts to his daughter, who he hears sigh but close her bedroom door. A second later she appears at the top of the stairs, wearing a short, strapless purple dress, with black high heels. Her blonde hair was in a plait but her fringe dangled over her face.

"How do I look?" She asks her mother, but gets a reply off everyone.

"Like you are going to freeze" George lectures

"You look beautiful" Meredith smiles

"I can't see you" Luke laughs from still being over his dad's shoulder.

"You better be bringing a jacket to cover yourself up with!" Derek warns before leading everyone in to the car.

GREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYS

"Well I definitely think in this car are the three best looking people tonight will have to offer" Meredith smiles at her husband from the passenger seat

"Yes we do, me, you and dad are looking great mum" Luke grins receiving a poke in the ribs from his sister and a shove in the shoulder from his brother.

"Let's just agree we all look ravishing" Derek grins eyeing his son in the rear-view mirror, who sticks his tongue out as a reply. Derek shakes his head but continues to grin. He had the best kids in the world and the most amazing wife.

"Oh yeah Dad, Ella has a new boyfriend!" Luke announces.

"She does?" Derek, Meredith and George ask at the same time.

"Luke! Shut up! That's nothing to do with you and it's nothing to do with any of you either" Ella scowls at her little brother but he only grins in return.

"Any boy dating my daughter I want to meet" Derek narrows his eyes at his daughter who tries to ignore him.

"Why don't you invite him round for dinner one day next week?" Meredith suggests

"No way, that'll be embarrassing" Ella moans

"We're not embarrassing! You have hot parents, that's nothing to be embarrassed about" Derek jokes

"Ew, never call yourself 'hot parents' ever again, I will invite him round if it can just be me and mum"

"No!" Derek and George reply at the same time

"I don't really want to be there" Luke shrugs

"Luke you will be there, and so will everyone else, okay Ella?" Meredith decided and her daughter nods unhappily agreeing.

**GREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYS**

"Here they are, the McDreamy family" Cristina smiles when she sees her best friend and her family. She was standing with Owen, Mark, Jackson and Alex who all turn around to look.

"Since when did Ella look like that?" Alex asks shocked

"Like what?" Cristina looks at him confused "She looks beautiful"

"Like a woman" Alex stares still shocked at how grown up she looked.

"Well she's sixteen Alex, she's a young woman now"

"She is not a woman, she's a kid, a little girl and little girls do no wear dresses like that" Alex replies feeling very protective over his god-daughter.

"He's right, she shouldn't look that grown up yet" Owen agrees

"They all look so grown up, when did the Shepherd kids grow up without us realising?" Jackson asks

"Guys, you're seriously over-reacting" Cristina laughs before waving over Meredith and Derek.

"How's it going tonight?" Derek asks

"That doesn't matter, what the hell happened to your daughter Shepherd?" Mark jokes

"Don't remind me, I told her to bring a jacket but she didn't listen" Derek mumbles

"She has a boyfriend now as well, he's coming over next week" Meredith informs her friends

"She what?" Alex asks with raised eyebrows

"She has a boyfriend Alex" Meredith repeats looking at him strangely

"How lovely, I bet he's great" Cristina smiles "But he'll probably break her heart"

"If he breaks her heart I'll break his neck" Derek murmurs

"Me too" Alex, Owen, Jackson and Mark comment

"George looks so grown up, and even little Luke does" Cristina smiles at them, they were the only kids she had ever learnt to love and she loved them a lot.

"He's still the same height he's been for about 5 years though" Derek noted. He knew he wasn't the tallest at about 5'10. George was only 5'9 but Luke had been 4'8 for years and they were all beginning to wonder if he would stay that height.

"Derek. Leave him alone, he's only 14 and I'm pretty sure he hasn't hit puberty yet so when that happens he'll grow" Meredith chides her husband

"Yeah, you were a late bloomer Derek, you didn't hit puberty till we were 16" Mark recalls the memories of him and his best friend

"Thank you for letting everyone know that" Derek glares at him

"Well at least you finally hit it, Luke might not ever" Mark gibes

"Shut up, he's coming over" Meredith whispers with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"I can't believe you hit puberty at 16" Jackson laughs

"Shut it Avery" Derek hushes the younger man, before his son gets any closer.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" Meredith asks her son

"I'm bored, how long do we have to stay here?" Luke sighs

"We're all thinking the same thing buddy" Jackson grins

"Jackson! You're here! I couldn't find you!" Luke grins at him

"Of course I am, we need the money" Jackson explains

"I'll help you" Luke offers

"Yeah? Okay well you see this old lady walking over to us now, you need to try and get her to donate some money towards the hospital" Jackson smiles at Luke, pointing out a wealthy looking lady who was coming over to them.

"Alright then" Luke smiles, accepting the challenge "How does my hair look?"

"Your hair looks great" Jackson grins at him

"Luke, make sure you use your manners and be polite" Derek reminds his son who nods.

"Hello, are you all from Seattle Grace-Mercy West?" The women asks them politely

"Good evening Miss, I'm Lucas Daniel Shepherd, pleased to meet you" Luke smiles shaking her hand. The adults watch in amusement, especially at the use of his full name.

"Well hello Lucas, I'm Anna, and you must be Dr Shepherd and Dr Grey's son?" She smiles down at the handsome boy, before smiling at Derek and Meredith.

"Yes, I understand you're considering donating to a hospital, I think it should definitely be our one"

"And why's that?" She asks still smiling

"Our hospital offers a wide range-"Derek begins to explain but is cut off

"Dad, this is my turn to talk, not yours" Luke glares

"Sorry, go ahead" Derek smirks and raises his hands in mock surrender

"There are many reasons you should donate to us, the doctors are good and the technology is, we also offer a wide range of surgery's but the main reason is if you donate a lot of money to us, Jackson will have to get me a really great present as a reward" Luke grins innocently

"Haha Luke buddy, that's not a valid reason" Jackson laughs nervously lifting Luke onto his shoulders "Obviously we do have a wide range of cutting edge technology…" Jackson went on before being interrupted once again

"I think I've already heard enough from Lucas" Anna smiles before slowly walking away

"Well better luck next time buddy, try and keep to the facts" Derek smiles at his son

"I thought I did a pretty good job" Luke moans, still on the top of Jackson's shoulders

"You did really well buddy" Jackson smiles squeezing his legs comfortingly.

"Luke you did do a good job, look she's coming back with her cheque book" Owen grins widely

"Well Lucas Daniel Shepherd you've done me proud" Jackson grins placing him on the floor so he could retrieve the cheque

"I've decided to donate to your hospital Doctor Avery" Anna smiles "And it's all down to this young man here, you should start paying him, because just like his father he's a charmer" She smiles handing Luke the cheque

"Here you go sweet heart, you make sure you get that present off Doctor Avery" Anna winks before walking off again. Luke looks down at the cheque and grins "Wow, I might just keep this for myself" Luke starts to walk way but is stopped by Jackson grabbing him round the waist and lifting him up.

"Or you might not, let's have a look how you did" Jackson grins taking the cheque from his hand. Even he is shocked by the amount of money written on the cheque.

"Oh my god" Jackson says

"How much is she donating?" Owen asks

"She's donating $80,000" Jackson replies still shocked

"What? That's amazing" Derek grins "Well done buddy!"

"Thanks dad" Luke grins

"Luke this is all down to you and I am going to get you the best present you will ever receive to make up for it" Jackson smiles still holding him.

"I think that will take more than one present Jackson" Luke replies cheekily

"Don't push your luck" Jackson grins squeezing the boy's ribs making Luke laugh and squirm.

**GREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYSANATOMYGREYS**

The night was coming to an end, and everybody was thankful. Only a few donators remained and most of the doctors had gone home anyway.

"George, let's go to the park" Luke shouts at his older brother, referring to the small park across the street, which he knew his parents wouldn't let him go to on his own at 11.30pm.

"Stop shouting Luke, no just sit down, I'm tired, everybody's tired" George replies groggily. He was sat at a table with Jackson, Owen, Alex, Cristina and Callie.

"I'm not tired! Georgie! Please!" Luke begs hoping the use of his brother's nickname would make him go.

"You're never tired" Owen smirks at the boy

"I know! Will one of you come to the park with me?" Luke asks moving closer to the adults, if his brother wasn't going to go with him.

"It's too late to go to the park, your mum and dad will be done soon, and then they'll take you home" Callie smiles at Luke and squeezing his arm.

"Exactly so go find something to do Luke and make sure it's away from me" George sneers at his brother, who he loved with all his heart but god he was annoying.

"Hey George, leave him alone, he can sit here if he wants" Cristina lectures

"George is always moody, my mum says it's because of his age" Luke explains to the adults who smile amused.

"Luke, shut it" George warns

"See" Luke points at him "Always moody"

"Luke!" George lunges for his brother, knocking him to the ground. Luke fights to get him off, he manages to hit him in the face a few times before he's pulled off by Jackson and George is restrained by Owen.

"Both of you need to stop right now!" Callie warns them both. Luke was sat with Jackson, he had a black eye forming and George was standing trying to calm down with Owen, he was okay but his nose was slightly bleeding.

"I'm going to get some ice" George mumbles to Owen he walks past his brother, he was still angry but he was also a big brother and his protectiveness shone through "I'll get you some, stay here Luke, I mean it, don't go to the park"

Ella walked over when she saw blood dripping from her older brother's nose "George, what happened? Oh" She doesn't need him to reply when she sees Luke's black eye. Her brothers had been fighting a lot more recently and she didn't really know why. Luke was no more annoying than usual and George was the same.

"Yeah, I'm getting him some ice, stay with him" George orders

"How's the eye?" Ella asks sitting next to her little brother, whom she loved very much, and would do anything for.

"It's alright, George attacked me Ella, he just attacked me"

"That's not what happened Luke, you were annoying him and he jumped on you, yes it was uncalled for but he didn't attack you" Jackson glares at the boy

"George wouldn't attack you Luke, he would attack someone for you but he would never attack you" Ella smiles down at her brother. He looked at his sister and saw her shivering. He took of his waistcoat, so he only had a white shirt and tie, and handed the jacket to his sister.

"Here, wear this" He places it round his sister's shoulders

"Thanks Luke but a sleeveless jacket won't help much" Ella jokes but smiled at her brother

"Have this" Alex says passing his jacket to his god-daughter

"Thanks Alex" She smiles putting the jacket on, it was too big but kept her warm.

"I heard you have a new boyfriend" He asks but it was more of a statement than a question

"Did you?" Ella narrows her eyes at Luke  
"Hey I didn't tell them" He replies defensively

"Your mum said, so what's his name?" Alex asks casually

"Ben, he's a senior, but don't tell George because he hates him"

"Don't tell George what?" A voice asks from behind. Ella turns to see her brother looking at her strangely.

"Don't tell George about the surprise party mum and dad are preparing!" Ella lies

"My birthday isn't for months" He replies suspiciously

"Well you know them, they like to be prepared"

"Whatever, I got you some ice buddy, how's your eye?" George asks leaning down in front of his brother

"Its fine, hurts a little but it's okay"

"Mum and Dad are coming over, hide him" Ella warns her brothers, who she knew wouldn't want to be getting in trouble for fighting again, at least not till tomorrow when they'd have thought of a good story.

"Guys, help us out here, nobody says a word" George begs the adults at the table before lifting Luke up so his head was against his chest, hiding his face "Pretend you're asleep" He hisses at his brother

"Hey you three, what's wrong with Luke?" Meredith asks eyeing her children

"Nothing, he's sleeping, so be quiet" George answers

"I didn't even know Luke did sleep" Jackson grins going along with their story

"He does on occasion" Derek smirks before moving closer to his sons "Here George, I'll carry him"

"No dad it's fine, I've got him" George smiles

"Okay then, let's go" He guides his family to the door "See you tomorrow" He smiles at his colleagues before following after his family.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Please feel free to suggest any chapter ideas, thank you for all the support.**_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Happy 18th Birthday Georgie!" Meredith and Derek shout walking in to their oldest son's room. They had let him sleep in until 10am but he was going to miss his party if he didn't wake up soon.

"Thanks mum, thanks dad" George replies groggily sitting up in his bed. He was shirtless revealing his toned stomach. Derek opened the curtains to let in some light, and Meredith sat on the edge of her son's bed.

"Happy birthday sweetie, I love you" She smiles kissing her son on the head

"I love you too" He smiles

"Happy Birthday buddy" Derek grins at his son "Come downstairs and we'll give you your present"

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute" George yawns but gets up and pulls some clothes out of his wardrobe before turning to see his parents there "Are you going to leave or what?"

"We're going" Derek replies with a smirk, leading his wife out of their son's room.

"Where are the kids?" Meredith asks her husband

"They're waiting outside" He grins.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

George walks down in to the kitchen where his parents were sitting. He'd changed in to a pair of skinny jeans and a blue polo shirt.

"Do I get my present now?" He asks eyeing his parents who grin happily

"Come on then" Meredith leads her son outside followed by her husband. In the drive way next to the two family cars was a new dark blue Ford Mustang. Ella and Luke were sat on the car bonnet grinning at their brother.

"Happy Birthday George" Derek looks at his son, who stares at the car gob smacked.

"You got me a car?" He asks shocked

"You deserve it, with your grades and being captain of the soccer and lacrosse team" Meredith smiles fondly

"Thank you so much" He thanks his parents before walking over to his new car.

"Get off the car you two" George orders his brother and sister but he was smiling

"Happy Birthday big brother!" Ella shouts running at him. George catches her and places her down "Thanks Ella" He smiles at his little sister before being ran at again by his brother "Happy Birthday Georgieee!" Luke shouts jumping on his brother.

"Come on Lukey, I'll give you a test ride" George grins at his brother who's eyes widen with excitement.

"Not today Luke" Derek says walking over to his son who's face drops.

"I don't mind taking him" George smiles at his dad. His mum had gone in to start preparing for the family party later on with Ella.

"I know, and it was nice of you to offer, but the rules of you having a car are you're not allowed to drive your brother and sister around until you've had a few months of experience"

"I've passed my test" He argues confused and slightly annoyed

"I know but it's different on the road for real, and we don't want you driving them around until you're definitely safe, rule number 2 you can't go over the speed limit at any time, no matter how many people are around, got it?" Derek asks his son

"Yeah I guess so" George agrees, he was annoyed but he couldn't be angry when he just got a new car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 4pm and people were beginning to arrive for George's party. Luke was already incredibly hyperactive and it had only just started. Ella was already grumpy. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Mark, Lexie and Sofia are first to burst through the door. Sofia leads the way and throws her arms around George "Happy Birthday! You're finally 18!"

"I know, crazy right" George grins. She kisses him on the cheek before going off to say hello to everyone else.

"Happy Birthday George!" Lexie hugs her nephew and he thanks her.

"Happy Birthday big guy" Mark grins at his god-son before tightly hugging him.

"Thanks Mark, dad's in the kitchen, he wanted to talk to you"

"Alright, well hope you have a good one buddy"

George smiles as he watches Mark walk off to talk to his mum and dad, probably about something at the hospital. He spotted Owen and Cristina walking up the drive way, Owen was admiring his car. George opened the door and grins at him "Sweet ride huh"

"Hey! There's the birthday boy!" Cristina runs over to him "I can't believe you're 18 Georgie! I remember you being 8 like it was yesterday"

"Even though it was 10 years ago"

"It doesn't feel like it" Owen comments moving next George and giving him a quick hug "Happy Birthday kid, soon you'll be working for your dad and I at the hospital"

"Well maybe, depends on what I choose to do" George shrugs. He still wasn't sure on what he wanted to be when he was grown up, even if he was an adult now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once everyone had arrived and eaten, drinks were handed round and presents were opened. Mark, Lexie, Sofia, Derek, Meredith, Owen, Cristina, Alex, Jo, April, Jackson, Callie and Arizona were all drinking wine, George was drinking a beer, Luke had tried to steal a beer but was caught by Jackson so was now drinking coke, likewise with Ella. Everyone was sat in the large garden around the table chatting enjoying themselves, but it's interrupted by Derek tapping a spoon against the side of his glass. Everyone stopped and looked at him preparing for his toast.

"I would just like to say happy birthday to my oldest son, who we can't believe is 18. George, buddy we all love you, and always will. I'm so proud of everything you've achieved and every day you continue to make me proud, Your mum and I love you very much, happy birthday son" Derek smiles his eyes becoming slightly wet as he looks at his son. Everyone raises a glass to George, but before they can carry on with their conversations Luke speaks up.

"Dad, can I give a speech?" He asks excitedly. George like everyone else can't help but smile at this. His brother was a great kid, sure he loved to be the centre of attention, he probably always would, but that didn't matter, George and Ella both hated the spotlight so were happy to give it to their brother.

"George would you mind if he gave a speech?" Derek asks his oldest, as it was his party.

"Go ahead buddy" He smiles at his little brother before taking a seat next to Ella and his mum. Derek sits next to Meredith, leaving all eyes on Luke, just how he liked it.

"Well Georgie, I still can't believe you're 18 today, you're getting so old!" This earns a laugh from the adults which encourages Luke even more.

"Even though you're old now, you'll always still be the best big brother I could've asked for. I know we have had our fair share of fights but they don't mean anything to me. The time when you hit Declyn Harrold in the face for pushing me over meant a lot to me. The time when I was six and I had a nightmare, you stayed up with me until I fell asleep. The time you took me to your football game. They all meant a lot to me, and I'll keep those memories forever. I just want you to know George, I do love you. I know I annoy you every day because you pull the face you're pulling now, but I appreciate everything you do for me, I really do, and I can't wait to have your room when you go off to college. Happy 18th Birthday Georgie!" Luke grins and George walks over to him pulling him in to a hug.

"I love you too buddy, but you're not getting my room" George ruffles his brother's hair.

"We'll see" Luke smirks "Jackson, Owen, come and play basketball with me" He shouts running over to basketball hoop.

George watches his brother play with them. Jackson and Owen both taking it in turns to lift him so he could shoot in the hoop properly.

"You're lucky to have him George, he really looks up to you" Meredith whispers to her son, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know" George agrees. He was lucky to have the family he did, he would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to any of them.


	4. Chapter 4

"George please drive me to hockey, mum and dad are both at work, and I can't miss it this week" Luke begs his brother, who was sitting at computer scrolling through his Facebook.

George turns around to face his brother "For the last time, I'm not allowed to drive you Luke, I will in a few months but not now"

"Please for me, for your little brother" He whimpers standing at George's side.

"Mum and Dad are going to kill me" George sighs but grabs his car keys.

"Ella, I'm just taking Luke to hockey, be back soon" He shouts up the stairs. Almost straight after Ella comes bounding down the stairs in her onsie.

"You're not allowed to drive him" She lectures her brother

"He doesn't want to miss it, anyway what's the worst that could happen?"

"George, I'm serious, don't drive him, mum and dad will flip"

"They won't find out if we don't tell them" Luke replies moving next to his brother.

"Go get in the car buddy" George instructs his brother. As soon as he was out of the door, Ella moved closer to her brother.

"George please don't do this, you're not ready" She begs her brother. He does re-consider when he sees how worried his sister was, but he pushes the feeling away.

"It'll be fine Ella, I'll be back in about half an hour" George kisses his sister on the head before walking out of the house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

George had only been driving for about 10 minutes but already he was regretting it. How his parents managed to cope driving his brother around he would never understand.

"I don't like this song" Luke frowns skipping through his brother's Nickelback CD which was playing.

"Leave it alone, my car my rules" George swats his brother's hand away.

"No fair" Luke moans ignoring his brother and continuing to skip through. George pulled up to a cross road, and whilst they waited he turned to his brother.

"Luke, I'm serious stop it, or we will just go home and you can miss hockey"

"You sound just like dad! Come on George please just let me choose a song" Luke begs

"No"

"Please" Luke grips his brother's arm

"No" George shrugs his brother off that was when he saw it. The van heading right for them.

"LUKE!" George screams but it was too late. The van smashes into the side of the car. George is plunged forward his head smashing in to the front window. His arm snaps and he's knocked unconscious before he can see his brother. Luke had been threw out of the car, his body was limp on side of the road, and he wasn't breathing.


	5. Chapter 5

Four paramedics storm through the hospital doors, they were pushing two gurneys each one had a boy lying on it. One was short and quite young. His messy hair was covered in blood, his eyes were closed and he had a very weak heartbeat. The other was a few years older, his arm was broke and he had a large gash on his head, but he was conscious.

"What have we got?" Derek shepherd asks from a distance when he sees them rush in. He had been talking to Owen and Mark but they all rushed toward the kids being brought in.

"Two kids, car accident, the older one should be okay, he has a few broken bones and a large cut to the head. As for the younger one, it's not looking good" The paramedic informs them.

"Get an OR." Owen shouts before him and Derek run over to the parademics to inspect the patients.

"Oh my god" Derek stutters when he sees the two boys. He freezes and it feels like time stops as he looks down at his blood covered sons.

"Get an OR now! Page Avery! Page Grey! Mark get over here!" Owen shouts he can't even look at the two boys, it breaks his heart.

"Georgie, Lukey!" Derek shouts there were tears pouring down his face as he stares at his sons

"Dad" George says weakly

"Georgie" Derek gasps moving closer to his oldest "What- What happened?"

"I'm sorry dad" George utters before being pushed in to a hospital room.

Derek can't move, he watches his son get pulled away and then looks down at his youngest, slowly dying in front of him. He's completely clueless until he hears Owen and Mark.

"Derek, go with George. Luke needs surgery now. Jackson and I will perform it" Owen orders his friend still unable to comprehend how his god-son was lying there dying.

"Derek come on" Mark pulls his friend away. Derek still can't talk, but he allows himself to be guided to his oldest son.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Owen pushes the gurney to the closest OR and Jackson meets them along the way, he wasn't aware the patient was Luke only that it was a young boy.

"That's – That's Luke" Jackson stutters looking at him then up at Owen who had tears in his eyes.

"Jackson, pull yourself together, we need to save his life" Owen shouts not to seem mean only to pull the younger man out of the trance.

"Yes, okay, yes, what are we doing?" Jackson asks quickly. Both of them practically running whilst pushing the gurney.

"He has a bleed in the brain, we need to operate. Shepherd can't do it, he's absolutely distraught so it's down to me, you and Callie"

"Owen, is he going to make it?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but I'll try everything I can to make sure he does"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Meredith got the news that her sons were in a car crash, she thought it must have been a mistake. How would George and Luke be in a car? Then it hit her that it was Luke's hockey night and she ran as fast as she could. She ran all around the hospital until she found her husband. But when she did the sight broke her heart. Derek was leaning over their son's hospital bed crying, not just a few tears he was crying. His body was shaking as he held on to George's hand. She runs over to him, there were tears pouring down her face as well.

"Derek! Derek! Why? What?" She stutters running in to her husband who wrapped his arms around her not wanting to let go.

"George and Luke. Georgie and Lukey were in a car crash. George has a few broken bones and his head is cut open. Luke- he…" Derek can't finish because he starts to cry again. Meredith was in shock her whole body felt numb.

"Where is Luke?!" She shouts at her husband "Where is my baby boy?!"

"Mer" She turns around sees Alex standing there with his arm around Ella, she was crying and there were mascara smudges under eyes. She was wearing her polka dot onsie.

"Ella, oh baby girl, come here" Meredith pulls her daughter in to a hug. Derek is knocked back in to reality when he hears his daughter and wife crying next to him. He wraps his arms around both of them, just holding them.

"Alex, please, what's the latest on Luke?" Derek asks he was no longer crying but his eyes were still wet with tears and his emotions were running high.

"He has a bleed in the brain" Alex explains. Meredith gasps and begins to cry uncontrollably "There's complications in the surgery…Callie, Owen and Jackson are trying their best…but…it's not looking good" Alex admits, he was becoming emotional and tears were forming in his eyes "I'm so sorry" He adds quickly before leaving. He couldn't cry in front of them, not when they're like that.

"I told him Mum, I told him, he should've listened, he should've listened" Ella repeats still crying in to her mother's chest.

"I know you did sweetie, I know you did" Meredith replies. She wipes away the tears from her face and eyes before breathing heavily out. She looked at her crying daughter and injured son, and she remembered who she was. She was a mum and a wife. She had to be strong for them.

"Derek, is George stable?" She asks still sniffling. Her husband who had stopped crying a few minutes before turned to face her "George is going to be fine, he has a broken arm and a broken collar bone, a gash on his forehead which they've fixed with stitches but apart from that he's fine"

"Did you hear that baby? George is going to be fine" Meredith whispers softly to her daughter, who pulls away from her mother.

"What about Luke? He's going to die isn't he? My little brother is going to die"

"No. He is not going to die. He has some of the best surgeons in the county working on him. Everything will be fine." Derek assures his daughter, but even he wasn't sure he believed himself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Derek and Meredith sat on the sofa in George's room starring at their son, waiting, hoping he would wake up. Ella was draped across them sleeping. They still hadn't heard anything back about Luke, but they took this as a good thing.

Meredith was about to fall asleep but she heard a groan from the bed. She and Derek both looked at each other before gently placing Ella on the sofa and moving over to the bedside. George's eyes slowly opened and he groaned again.

"George, do you know where you are?" Meredith asks her son, she was full of hope now. If George can pull through, Luke can, he was the most persistent boy she'd ever met.

"In a hospital" He answers groggily

"Do you know how you got here?"

"Car crash" His eyes were shut again now but he was till speaking "Oh god, I'm so dead"

"Yes you are" Derek agrees. George's eyes open and he blinks a few times.

"Dad?"

"Yeah buddy, your mum and I are here, and so is Ella" Derek smiles at his son

"Luke! Oh god! Luke! Where is he?! Is Luke okay?" George was shouting and fidgeting around. Derek holds his sons arms to the side so he would stop moving about. "Mum! Where is Luke?!" He shouts again.

"George, calm down, Luke is in surgery, he has a bleed in his brain" Meredith explains

"No, Luke, no. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry mum. I'm so sorry dad" George sputtered, as he tried to scrub away the tears from his eyes.

"We know buddy" Derek smiles sadly. He pushed the hair out of his sons face and kissed his forehead.

Ella who had been woken by George shouting rushed over to her brother's side, when she saw her parents talking to him.

"George!" She cries hugging her brother tightly. George breathed in sharply, but he hugged back, the pain was worth the love of his sister.

"Ella, I'm sorry" He apologises the tears threating to fall

"I knew this would happen" She cried holding her brother's hand "I told you, and now, now you killed our little brother"

"Ella!" Meredith warns her angrily "Luke is not dead. He will be fine, we all know he will"

"It's all his fault!" Ella shouts pointing at her brother "I told him! I begged him not to take him! He's my brother as well George! You killed my little brother!"

"Ella, go outside and calm down" Meredith orders her daughter but she doesn't move.

"No, Mum she's right. This is my fault! It's all my fault! I killed my little brother!" George shouts the tears finally falling. He looked at his sister crying and it made him even worse.

"Everybody stop!" Derek says with a raised voice. George and Ella both stop crying, downgrading to an occasional whimper or sniffle "Luke is not dead, stop saying he is. My little boy is not dead. Luke is a fighter, he will be fine. Ella stop blaming your brother, he wasn't to know this would happen, let's just be thankful he's okay. George, stop blaming yourself because nobody blames you. Yes both you and Luke are in heaps of trouble, yes you're grounded for the rest of your lives, but we don't blame you"

"I'm sorry for blaming you George, I'm happy you're okay, I love you" Ella smiles through the tears at her brother. She moves herself and lies on the bed next to her brother. George manoeuvres his arm so it was around his sister "I love you too Ella, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"Guys" There was a knock at the door and in stepped Owen. They all turn to look at him, hoping for the best.

"Owen, please tell me Luke's okay?" Meredith asks her hand was covering her mouth, she hated to expect the worst but when you work in a hospital, you learn to.

"Luke's surgery had some complications but we resolved them. He's not out of the woods but he is conscious and in the room next door with Jackson" Owen smiles happy to give good news to his friends.

They all breathe a sigh of relief. Derek gives Owen a hug "Thank you so much, thank you for saving my son's life Owen"

"He's my god-son Derek, I would do anything for him" Owen smiles before turning to Meredith and comfortingly hugging her, she whispers thank you before turning to follow Derek to see Luke.

Owen walks over to stand with Ella. She faces him and falls in to his chest, crying.

"Thank you Uncle Owen" She cries, her whole body shaking. Owen holds her tight before gently kissing her head "Don't worry about it sweetheart"

"Thank you Owen, I'm sorry, I had to put you through that surgery but thank you for saving my little brother" George smiles at him

"It wasn't your fault George, I'm just glad you're both okay" Owen smiles before sitting on the sofa with Ella on his knee. He stayed with them keeping them company until their parents came back when Luke was asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Derek and Meredith stand outside their youngest son's hospital room and listen to the sound of his laugh, it warms their heart. They hear Jackson teasing him and it feels like everything is back to normal.

"So buddy, since I saved your life, you owe me big time, I'm thinking the next time you're here with your parents, you can be my personal assistant and carry around my clip board for me" Jackson jokes sitting on the edge of Luke's bed. He gently pushed Luke's hair away from his face.

"No way, how about I just get the other doctors to leave you alone, because you know they all say things about you behind your back" Luke grins up at him

"They do not" Jackson pokes him in the ribs

"They call you A-hole Avery" Luke laughs. He loved his Uncle Jackson, he was always so funny and cool. Plus he saved his life.

"Seriously? Well it looks like I'm going to have to have a word with them" Jackson grins.

Derek and Meredith walk in to the room and Jackson smiles at them.

"Hey Lukey" They walk over to their son before turning to Jackson.

"Jackson, I don't know how to tell you how thankful we are. Thank you so much" Meredith smiles at her good friend.

"I was just doing my job, anyway I had to save my favourite kid didn't I?" Jackson winks at Luke "Anyway I'll give you some space, I'm glad you're alright Luke, I love you buddy" He says walking out the room waving bye.

"Love you too Jackson and thanks!" Luke shouts after him.

"Luke sweetie, everyone is so happy, you're okay" Meredith smiles kissing her son on the cheek

"I love you both so much and I'm so sorry" Luke says not wanting to make eye-contact with them "Is George okay?"

"George is fine, he's in the room next door with Ella, they should both be able to come in and see you tomorrow" Derek smiles down at his son

"What's wrong with him?" Luke asks curiously

"He's broken his arm like you, and his collar bone, he's also got a cut on his head" Meredith describes for him

"So I got the worst of it?" Luke jokes

"Yeah buddy you did, the car hit your side" Derek says "But you're okay, everything is going to be okay, but you're in so much trouble"

"So I nearly die, yet I'm still in trouble?"

"You broke the rules, and don't try and blame it all on George because he probably only drove you because you kept pestering him" Derek looks at him with raised eyebrows

"It wasn't George's fault. It really wasn't. I remember it, I remember sitting there arguing about his CD then feeling immense pain as the car hit in to us"

"Oh Lukey, I would do anything for you to not have to go through this" Meredith strokes her sons cheeks gently

"I'll be fine mum, I have you guys, and George and Ella, I have Owen and Jackson as well, they were real nice to me after my surgery. Jackson even let me go on his phone even though last time I dropped it"

"You've been very lucky Luke, very lucky" Derek says before they leave their son to sleep off his surgery. Both Meredith and Derek had never been more thankful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your support. I would love to hear some more chapter suggestions so I know how to carry on the story.**

"How are you my boy?" Derek walks in to his son's hospital room. It had been three days since the accident. George had been discharged, so he and Ella were staying with Owen and Cristina whilst Luke was still in hospital for monitoring. Derek and Meredith were both back at work, satisfied with their son's progress. That way they could be in the same building with him, both of them stayed overnight in his room to keep him company. George and Ella visited him every day after school. In three days he would be discharged though.

"I'm so bored" Luke moans "Can I please just go for a walk?"

Derek sits on the bed next to his son and looks at him thoughtfully. He had to admit it must be very boring for him sitting there day in and out, especially for Luke, who would constantly be doing something. His face still had a few cuts and bruises, but his arm was in a cast. He and George both got matching blue ones. The bleed in his brain had left no permanent damage, so it probably wouldn't do him much harm to walk around.

"How about instead of going for a walk, you go and sit in the canteen with Jackson and Owen?" Derek suggests, thinking that was the much safer option, and knowing his son loved to hang around with Jackson and Owen.

"Yeah sure!" He smiles happily "But I'm not wearing this" He grabs at the hospital gown he was wearing.

"I'll get you some clothes" Derek smiles. He opens the bag of Luke's things Meredith had collected. He pulled out a pair of grey jogging bottoms and a navy hoody. Skinny jeans probably weren't the best idea after just being in a car crash and a hoody would easily go over his cast. Derek helps his son get changed before walking him down to the canteen.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Jackson says loudly when he sees Luke walk through the door.

"I'm allowed to come and sit with you guys for a bit" He grins pulling up a seat in between Jackson and Owen.

"Get some food, you can't live off hospital food for the next few days, I'll come and get you in about half an hour, alright buddy?" Derek smiles down at his son, handing him $10 to get something to eat before kissing him on the top of the head and walking off.

"Ever since the crash everyone has been so nice to me" Luke grins fondly.

"That's because everyone was scared you wouldn't make it" Owen replies "People couldn't imagine a world without Luke Shepherd in it"

"I could, and it would be a lot quieter" Jackson jokes, ruffling Luke's hair.

"I never actually said it, I know everyone else did but I didn't. I want to thank you two for saving my life, you're both really good surgeons and I will be eternally grateful for what you did" Luke admits seriously, he was always up for joking and messing about, but sometimes you have to be serious.

"Buddy, you don't need to thank us, we were just doing our jobs. We're just glad both you and George are okay" Owen replies honestly.

"Yeah I mean we could never forgive ourselves if you had died on that table" Jackson adds

"Well anyway thank-you for saving me and my brother"

"You're welcome, so how much trouble are you and George in? Grounded until you're 30?" Jackson smirks.

"Mum and Dad haven't said anything yet, but I'm guessing they're waiting for me to be allowed home. However according to George, he's going to get in the most trouble because he broke their promise, he's older and he was the one driving. I was only a passenger"

"But wasn't it your idea?" Owen asks knowingly

"Well yeah it was my idea, but George should've said no, Ella told him to"

"So you're saying this was George's fault?" Jackson eyes the boy

"No" Luke replies sternly "Not at all. I'm never going to blame George, and I'll kill anyone who does. It wasn't his fault, if anyone's it was the person driving the van that hit us"

"You're getting a lot of compensation for it though"

"I know, because we're only young, both George and I get $150,000 each. Also, since the driver was drunk we might be getting an extra $20,000" Luke grins, at least there was one positive.

"What are you going to do with all of that? By an island?" Jackson suggests

"Mum and Dad are making us put the $150,000 in our savers account for college or when we're older, probably when we're older, because we're most likely all getting scholarships to college. You know, we got the smart gene and all. But we're allowed to spend the $20,000"

"What are you spending yours on?"

"Well both George and I agreed we would give $1000 each to Ella because well I don't know why, but we're. With the $4000 I'm just going to keep it around in case I ever want to buy anything, and with the remaining $15,000 I'm giving it to the family of the driver"

"The family of the drunk driver who nearly killed you and your brother?" Owen and Jackson ask confused.

"Yeah, he had two little boys. They're only 8 and 6. His wife doesn't make that much, so I don't see why they should suffer because he made a mistake" Luke explains.

"You're a great kid Luke. Not many people would be able to do that but the fact you can, and you're only 14 is amazing" Owen says proudly.

"Age doesn't define anything Owen, I'm probably a lot more mature than a lot of 20 year olds"

"Little Luke is growing up" Jackson teases poking him in the side. Luke pushes his hand away and grins.

"Shut up A-hole Avery"

"I'm an A-hole huh?" Jackson asks grinning. He pulls Luke on to his lap and attacks his sides. Luke laughs and tries to pull away but Jackson holds him tight.

"J-Jackson!" Luke says breathlessly between laughter. Jackson stops and smiles down at him "What would I do if something happened to you buddy?"

"I'd hope you'd cry an awful lot, and Owen I'd hope if I died you would have another mental breakdown" Luke grins, he didn't mean it but sometimes in a bad situation you have to make jokes to forget it.

"I'd definitely have another breakdown, I might even re-join the army to make myself feel better" Owen smirks at the boy

"That's what I like to hear, hey look I can see your wife, and oh she's coming over" Luke waves at Cristina who was coming towards them.

"Hey Luke, how are you feeling?" Cristina asks sitting down next to her husband. Luke was still sitting on Jackson. He pulls up his hoody sleeve revealing his cast.

"I'm okay, you like my cast?"

"Yeah, blue's a good colour, matches the scrubs" She replies comparing the colours

"George and I got the same, he picked it, I wanted the green" Luke shrugs

"I saw George a minute ago"

"George is here?" Luke asks confused, his brother should be at school.

"Yeah he had to come and get his stitches re-done, he got in to a fight at school, and your parents aren't impressed" She explains. Derek was the one who got the call and he couldn't believe it, not from George, he would understand Luke that's just who he is but not George.

"George got in a fight?! That's amazing" Luke laughs. That's when he sees his brother and dad walking over to them.

"Well looks like you'll have some company Luke, as George was sent home" Derek glared at his oldest son who was looking at the floor.

"Did you get in a fight?" Luke asks his brother.

"Don't talk to him about it George, I'm not having him get worked up about it" Derek warns his son

"I will not! George tell me!" Luke begs his brother

"Luke" Derek warns him, giving him the 'be-quiet-or-I'll-kill-you' look.

"I want to know!" Luke argues, his dad was right, he was becoming worked up already.

Derek pulls up a seat next to his son and leans closer to Luke making direct eye contact with him. Their piercing blue eyes connected.

"Luke, stop. You're going to have to go back and sit in the hospital bed on your own if you don't calm down" Derek reminds his son who sighs but nods "Sorry" He mutters.

"Alright buddy, I'll come and get you and George soon and we'll go back to your room, George is staying with you at the hospital tonight, as he is suspended for fighting" Derek says eyeing both his sons.

"He got suspended? That must have been some serious fighting" Luke grins, excited at the fact he was no longer the only one to get in trouble at school.

"Your brother broke the other boy's nose"

"Go George" Luke grins, punching his brother gently in his non-broken arm.

"Don't encourage him, see you both later" Derek says squeezing his son's shoulders comfortingly. George smiles at him then sits down next to Cristina and opposite his brother. "Thanks for watching them guys" Derek smiles at his colleagues before walking off to look for his wife to let her know the news that now both her sons were suspended.

"So George what was the fight about?" Luke asks his brother. He figured it was acceptable now their dad had left.

"Luke" Owen frowns at him "It's nothing to do with you"

"I'm just curious, Georgie what happened?"

"Don't worry buddy" George smiles at his brother, but this only made Luke more anxious to know.

"Did someone insult your clothing choices again?"

"Shut up" scoffed George

"Tell me" Luke nags his brother, who he could tell was either going to flip at him or explain what happened, there was a 50-50 chance of him getting the right outcome.

"Luke, leave it" Jackson orders the boy who ignores him.

"It was about me wasn't it?" Luke asks knowingly. He guessed it had been about him, that and someone saying something about Ella would be the only reason George would ever hurt anyone.

"How did you know?" George looks at his brother confused.

"I just know, what happened? Someone say something about me?"

"No. It was just this kid. He was saying I tried to kill you and stuff, and saying all this stuff about how bad a person I am, I just couldn't deal with it, I already feel bad enough" George confessed, and you could tell he felt guilty.

"George it wasn't your fault. Don't listen to anyone who says it was" Cristina offers

"It was though, it was all my fault. I mean what if you had died Luke?" George asks he was becoming slightly emotional and everyone knew it.

"I didn't die, I'm fine, and I don't blame you George I never will" Luke replies putting a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

"If anyone at school gives you any grief, don't do anything just come and find me" George urges his brother.

"No, if anyone gives either of you any grief at school, tell your mum and dad, Owen, Cristina or me, just anyone, don't try and sort it yourselves" Jackson insisted

"Yeah I will, once I've hit them in the face a few times" Luke grins and his brother smiles in return.

"Oi Luke, no. If I find out you've got in any trouble because of this I will not be impressed" Jackson says strictly, he forces Luke to look at him "Got it?"

"Yeah yeah, no hitting anyone, come and tell Jackson the superhero or Owen the army man" Luke mocks

"Luke shut up now" George orders his brother before he said anything stupid.

"You just both have to make sure neither of you let anything anyone might say get to you. If you ignore it people won't say anything" Owen advises the two boys.

"We won't" George smiles "I'll make sure Luke's okay"

"You're the one who broke someone's nose" Luke counters

"I know but you are one of the easiest people to wind up, and people at school know that" George explains. He made a promise to himself to never let anything happen to his brother again, even if it killed him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I would really appreciate some chapter ideas as I'm running out. I particularly like writing about Luke's relationship's with the characters, specifically Jackson, so I would love some ideas on that. However I am completely open to any suggestions. You can pm me or leave them in a review. Thank you.**

"I'm sure you have all heard but if not, after the other week's fundraiser we have officially raised $130,000 which means we now have the funds to carry on and open new research opportunities" Owen announces to his staff.

"We also can now definitely keep the ER open, meaning we'll stay a level 1 trauma centre. Obviously we have the donators and the doctors who stayed that night to raise money, to thank for it. However, we would like to give special recognition to our favourite team leader, who is currently recovering from a very serious car accident, Luke Shepherd" Jackson starts the applause before turning to Luke who was next to him "Come on then Lukey boy, have your moment"

"Thank you Dr Avery, you can step down now" Luke grins gently pushing Jackson off the set of stairs with his good arm "I would like to say I know you all owe me a great deal, as the reason most of you will keep your jobs is because I managed to gain you lots of donations but I don't want any of you to feel pressured in to thanking me, however if you don't I will have you fired by my good friends Owen or Jackson"

Jackson steps up next to Luke again shaking his head at him, but he was grinning.

"Just to clarify, you will not be fired if you don't thank Mr Shepherd here, however if you don't he might tell his parents and you don't want Dr Shepherd or Dr Grey disliking you, just a suggestion" Owen advises but everyone knew he wasn't serious.

"Because he loves the spotlight, let's have one more round of applause for Luke" Jackson shouts lifting Luke on to his shoulders.

"Well done buddy" Derek praises his son, who was still on Jackson's shoulders.

"Thanks dad, and because today is my last day at the hospital Jackson said I could go on rounds with him? Please can I? I'll love you forever if you let me" Luke begs. Jackson lifts him to the floor so he could have an easier conversation.

"I have to buy love from my own son now do I?" Derek grins before turning to his wife "What do you think Mer, is Luke allowed to go on rounds with Dr Avery?"

"Are you sure you don't mind Jackson?" She asks knowing her son can be a handful.

"Course I don't! I love spending time with him, and plus he's a smart kid, probably a lot smarter than most of the interns"

"Probably a lot smarter than most of the doctors as well" Luke comments.

"Oh is that right?" Derek asks his son, they were both grinning though.

"Obviously not you dad" Luke winks

"Obviously" Derek rolls his eyes jokingly "Go on then, go with your Uncle Jackson"

"Luke look at me" Meredith states sternly "Uncle Jackson is in charge, you do whatever he says, don't try to be cocky, the patients you'll be seeing are very sick"

"Mer, its fine I'll make sure he's alright" Jackson smiles at her

"I know, I just want to make sure he behaves. Well go on then Doctor Shepherd" Meredith strokes Luke's cheek before he leaves with Jackson.

"I'm so glad we chose Jackson and Owen as his god-father's" Meredith tells her husband as they watched their son walk off joking with Jackson.

"Me too. Owen loves him and Luke really respects him. Jackson loves Luke more than anything and Luke really looks up to him" Derek agrees smiling at his wife

"Do you think Luke will end up becoming a doctor?"

"Honestly no I don't, I think he's too smart, I think he's the smartest kid I know and he'll end up doing something completely amazing"

"I hope so" Meredith replies quietly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why is there a kid with us? What's so special about him anyway?" Dr Murphy whispers to Dr Wilson. Jackson had been walking behind them because he was talking to Owen when he heard her. He looked around to make sure Luke was still talking to Callie and Mark before stopping his interns.

"Do you have something you want to say Murphy?" He questions angrily.

"I was just wondering why Shepherd's kid was with us?" She asked and as soon as she did she regretted it. She'd never seen Avery look with so much hate.

"Do you mean Luke? My god-son?" Jackson replies bitterly. Leah's mind froze, she had no idea he was the kids god-father. "Luke is with us because he's a great kid. He charmed someone in to donating $80,000 to the hospital and the other day him and his brother were in a severe car crash, so I thought I would try and cheer him up because I know how much he loves being a doctor"

"I-I didn't know" Murphy stutters. She really was in for it.

"Yeah you didn't know. Luke is great and if you gave him a chance you'd love him as much I do, so shut your mouth and get on with being a doctor by checking that patients sinuses" Jackson points to a patient.

"Yes okay, I'm sorry" She replies quickly. Jackson nods accepting the apology. He sets his interns separate patients and walks back over to Luke, Mark, Owen and Callie.

"Luke you ready buddy?" Jackson asks

"Yeah I am" The short boy grins

"Playing doctor with Avery today huh?" Mark smirks "You're probably already better than he is" He winks at Avery to show he was joking

"I'm probably better than all of you" Luke grins and they all narrow their eyes at him.

"And where did you go to med school?"

"Mark, only the incompetent doctors go to med school, if you're as talented as me you don't have to"

"I thought your mum told you not to be cocky?" Jackson smirks

"She's not here" Luke shrugs and grins.

"Is that your attitude, if your mum and dad aren't there you can do whatever you want?" Callie asks smiling at him, he did amuse her.

"Isn't that everybody's attitude? You have to do things you might not necessarily be allowed to do, it's called living life"

"The wisdom of a recently turned 14 year old child" Owen jokes

"What did I say the other day Owen? Age doesn't define maturity" Luke recalls. The adults laughed at him, not because he was funny but because he was so innocent which made him such a great person.

"What does age determine then?" Mark asks him. Luke stops and thinks for a moment before answering.

"Oh the genius is out of answers" Jackson teases but Luke holds up his hand to stop him.

"Age determines growth" He answers simply

"That would mean at your height your age would be about 8" Owen teases him.

"I don't mean literally Owen" Luke narrows his eyes at him "I mean age determines your growth as a person"

"That's a very wise answer Luke, I agree you're much more intelligent than these three" Callie grins "I'll see you later" She adds quickly before walking off when she is paged.

"Much more intelligent" Luke grins

"I wouldn't say that now Callie is gone, you just lost your body guard" Mark advises

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do beat up a kid with a broken arm? Bring it on" Luke pushes him playfully. He was sitting on the counter desk, so was about the same height as all three men.

"Bring it on huh?" Mark grins poking him in the ribs.

"I could drop you any day"

"Is that right?" Mark asks moving closer to Luke, repeatedly poking him in the ribs. Luke tries to push him off but fails.

"Mark what are you doing to my son?" Derek grins coming up from behind Luke and squeezing his sides.

"Get off me" Luke grins pushing Mark's and his dad's hands away. They both do as he asked. Derek leans against the other side of the desk next to Luke.

"You having fun?" Derek asks his son

"I'm trying to explain to these three that I'm much smarter than them" Luke winks at the three men

"Oh you definitely are, you have my genes" Derek jokes

"I don't think that's the reason" Luke grins

"What happened to not being cocky?"

"You should have heard him earlier, he told us that he doesn't ever have to do what you or Meredith say if you're not around" Mark informs his friend

"Oh did he?" Derek looks at his son wide eyed

"I didn't say that" Luke looks his dad in the eye. Over the years he had learnt to become a very good liar.

"Are you calling your Uncle Mark a liar?"

"Jackson, I think it's time we go and see one of your patients" Luke says jumping down off the desk.

"Yeah that's what I thought, stop being cocky and you better listen to everything your mum and I tell you to do in the future young man" Derek calls after his son who raises his thumb.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to Maureen, she gave me the suggestion of Luke having ADHD. I'm looking for more ideas so please let me know. Thank you.**

"Dad why do I have to see a shrink?" Luke asked his dad over the dinner table. Everyone stops eating and looks at Derek for an answer. George and Ella made an educated guess why their parents were making him see a child psychologist but didn't know the actual reason.

"They're just going to run a few tests, there's nothing to be worried about" Derek assures his son, who isn't satisfied.

"But why? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No sweetie, there's nothing wrong with you, the psychologist will just run some tests to make sure everything is okay in your brain" Meredith replies. She and Derek had thought about it for a long time and had finally decided to get their son tested for ADHD.

"You want to check my brain because of the crash?" Luke asks thinking he had understood what they were meaning.

"No, we know your brain is fine from the crash we just thought because of it now would be a good time to have some tests run" Derek corrected his son

"But why?" Luke asks exasperated, he was becoming very worked up and they could tell he would lose his temper soon.

"Jesus Luke you have ADHD. That's why you're getting tested so mum and dad can prove to themselves it's not their fault you're how you are" George replies with a raised voice, but he regrets it when he sees his parents angered looks but even more when he sees Luke's hurt expression.

"George! That is not why we're getting him tested. Luke we're getting you tested so we can help you" Meredith tries to make the situation better.

"You think I have ADHD? I don't even know what that is" Luke mutters hurt. He was a smart kid but he didn't know much about things that didn't interest him.

"ADHD is a condition where you seem to be quite hyperactive, or you like to be the centre of attention. It's easily fixed though, you'll be prescribed some pills which will help you a lot buddy, I promise" Derek explains to his son.

"But I don't want help, I don't think there's anything wrong with me" Protested Luke. He was looking at the floor not wanting to make eye-contact with anyone. Was there really something wrong with him?

"There's nothing wrong with you, we just feel if we get you some medicine you will find things a lot easier, okay buddy?" Derek moves his arm across the table to put a supportive hand on Luke's shoulder. Luke looks up and their blue eyes connect, and for the life of him Derek would never think there was anything wrong with him. He was brilliant, handsome and witty, there can't be anything wrong with his son.

"Okay" Luke mumbles. He looked over at George and Ella who smile sadly at him. Of course they'd known most of Luke's life he'd suffered from ADHD. They had to grow up with him constantly wanting to be centre of attention, constantly leaving tasks half-finished and always being hyperactive.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jackson sat with Luke in his back garden. When Derek and Meredith were both working late, George, Ella and Luke would stay at either Cristina and Owen's or Jackson and April's depending on who was working. Ever since they were left alone at home a few years back and Luke found the matches and started a small fire which the fire department had to come and put out, they haven't been allowed to stay at home alone for more than a few hours. Although the fire didn't do any permanent damage, Derek and Meredith were not impressed.

"I have to be tested for ADHD" Luke mumbles sadly.

"I know buddy" Jackson smiles putting his arm around the boy and pulling him closer "But it will be fine"

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"No of course I don't. But I do agree with your parents that you probably have ADHD, so maybe getting tested isn't the worst idea in the world" Jackson theorised

"I never really thought there was anything wrong with me" Luke replies sadly

"Hey buddy look at me" Jackson orders lifting Luke's chin so he was looking directly at him "There is nothing wrong with you, absolutely nothing. Having ADHD doesn't mean there is something wrong with you, lots of people have it, and having it makes you who you are"

"Will you come with me when I have my tests?" Luke asks hopefully

"Course I will, get your dad to give me the date and I'll be there" Jackson smiles, ruffling Luke's hair.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Derek and Jackson were sat in the waiting room of the child psychologist. Luke had been much happier to go with Jackson there, so it was a lot easier.

"Thanks for coming with him Jackson, it means a lot to him" Derek smiles at the younger man

"I don't mind at all" Jackson beams

"You're a really good god-father, I hope you know how much Luke loves you. He enjoys spending time with you so much"

"The feeling is mutual Derek, I love that kid and I would do anything for him" Jackson admits.

Luke walks out of the office with the psychologist, who was smiling at him. She walked over to Derek and Jackson following Luke.

"Could I have a word?" She asks them both. Derek turns to look at Jackson who nods "You go, I'll stay with Luke". Derek nods agreeing before following her in to the office where Luke had just come out of.

"How was it? As bad as you thought?" Jackson asks Luke, referring to the tests he had to do.

"She thinks I have it, I could tell by the way she looked at me" Luke observes.

Meanwhile in the psychologist's office. Derek was listening intently to what she was saying about his son.

"I have come to the conclusion that Luke does suffer from ADHD which is why he often talks a lot, and is easily wound up" She explains "However this can be solved with Ritalin pills which will calm him down, he should take them daily" She adds handing Derek a container of pills.

"Thank you for your time" Derek smiles getting up from his seat.

"Dr Shepherd there's one more thing" She comments and Derek sits back down slightly confused because all she was supposed to be testing for is ADHD.

"After only spending 20 minutes with Luke I can tell he is very intelligent"

"He is very intelligent, one of the smartest kids I know" Derek agrees

"Yes but I mean very intelligent. I think Luke is gifted. A lot of geniuses often suffer from problems like ADHD which make them seem less capable but the way your son thinks and can solve problems suggests he is very gifted academically"

"So my son has ADHD but is a genius?"

"Yes exactly" The psychologist smiles.

"Well okay, thank you again" He smiles actually leaving this time. When he walks out he sees Luke laughing with Jackson about something.

"Hey buddy, you ready to go?" Derek asks walking over to his son

"What did she say?" Luke asks curiously

"She said you do have ADHD" Derek explains "However she also concluded that you're gifted"

"Gifted?" Jackson looks at Derek "As in gifted academically?"

"Exactly"

"So I probably actually am smarter than both of you?" Luke asks grinning

"You probably actually are buddy" Derek smiles at his son, who continues to make him proud every single day.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have exams for the next two weeks so might not update as much. However if you leave some chapter ideas, I will work on them and upload ASAP. A lot of people wanted more Luke/Derek/George so here it is.**

"This is nice, fishing with my sons" Derek smiles breathing in the fresh air, as they sat in their small boat in the middle of the lake.

"So nice" George replies sarcastically. If he was honest he would rather be anywhere else but when his dad asked him and his brother to go for some bonding time neither of them could exactly turn it down.

"You like it don't you Lukey?" Derek asks hopefully, as his sons grew older they didn't like to hang around with him as much but fishing has always been something they could do together, ever since both of them were just kids.

"I literally would rather be anywhere but here" Luke grumbles pulling his coat around him tighter.

"You two used to love this lake, remember we would come down with your mum and Ella then all go swimming?"

"That was when Luke was even crazier" George smirks nudging his brother in the ribs

"He certainly was a handful" Derek laughs "But he was my little boy"

"Isn't that cute? Little Lukey" George grins pulling his brother in to a headlock. Luke pushes him off laughing "Get off me Georgie"

"You two grew up so quickly it feels like yesterday we went swimming"

"Dad you sound like one of them old people reminiscing please stop" Luke jokes

"Old person?" Derek eyes his son

"Well your younger days are behind you now dad, I mean in a few years all of your kids will have moved out, you kinda are getting old" George explains half heartedly

"Don't remind me" Derek replies sadly "You'll always be my boys though" He smiles pulling his sons closer to him.

_*7 years ago*_

"_Lucas! Don't run away from me!" Meredith yells after her 7 year old son who was refusing to put on any sunscreen. Nobody ever understood where he got his energy from because he didn't sleep much he was just constantly on full battery. _

"_And where do you think you're going?" Derek smirks down at his little boy, grabbing him as he ran past and lifting him over his shoulder. Derek propped him down in front of Meredith and held him still whilst she applied sun screen to his shirtless stomach and shoulders. Luke couldn't stay still for a second though, he was grinning always looking around. On the rare occasions he looked at Derek long enough for them to make eye contact, he could see pure innocence in his son's bright blue eyes. He just hoped he would always be like that._

"_Are we going or what?" Grumbled 11 year old George. As he approached his teen years his attitude got worse and worse every day it was the same for Ella, she was a year younger than her brother but her attitude was already a lot worse. Meredith couldn't imagine how she would cope with them as teenagers._

"_We're going soon buddy" Derek smiles at his oldest "Have you put on sun screen?" _

"_Yes" George lies, he might have been older than his brother but he hated putting that stuff on just as much._

"_No he hasn't! Georgie's lying!" Luke shouts_

"_George, come here and put some on" Meredith orders her son handing him the bottle _

"_I don't want any on" He argues_

"_Either you put some on I'll do it, it's your choice" Meredith offers. She knew which option he would choose._

"_Fine" George snaps grabbing the bottle from his mother's hand._

"_Hey drop the attitude" Derek narrows his eyes at his son._

"_Yeah drop the attitude" Luke echoes grinning up at his older brother._

"_And you stop repeating everything I say" Derek laughs poking his son in the ribs_

"_And you stop repeating everything I say" Luke repeats _

"_Luke" Derek warns_

"_Luke" _

"_I'm serious buddy, listen to what I'm saying but don't repeat it" Derek replies starring directly at his very hyperactive son._

"_Okay then, where is Ella?" Luke asks looking around._

"_Ella is here" Replies a voice and in walks Ella wearing her swimming costume ready for their day at the lake. _

"_Okay, is everyone ready to go?" Meredith asks her family_

"_Yes!" A chorus of replies echoes across the house, the loudest of course being the youngest._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Once they arrived at the Lake. Everyone jumped out of the car and started bringing their stuff out. Everyone except from Luke who decided he couldn't wait to get in and ran off. He jumped in to the lake and started swimming out, he could swim but being only 7 he wasn't a very strong swimmer. The loud splash of him jumping caught everyone's attention and they all turned to see him half way out in the lake and already out of his depth._

"_Luke!" Derek shouts. He notices his head slowly dropping below the surface and sprints in to the lake. George was close behind being a very strong swimmer. Meredith and Ella stand in shock. Meredith had her phone out in case they needed to call for help._

_Derek reaches Luke just in time and carries him out of the lake. He sits him on the blanket they had laid on the floor and allows him to catch his breath. Luke coughs up some water but soon recovers._

"_Shouldn't we phone an ambulance?" Ella asks worried for her brother._

"_No, he's fine. There's two doctors here I think it'll be fine" Meredith smiles at her daughter before pulling the rest of the stuff out of the car. She decides to leave her son to Derek, who looked angry enough to drown the kid himself._

"_Don't you ever do something like that again! If you want to go in you wait for someone else to go in with you! What if nobody realised you had gone in and then we turn around and see your dead body floating on the water? What then Luke?" Derek shouts at his son. He always tried to keep his cool with him because he was only little and he didn't always understand consequences. _

"_I don't know" Luke mumbles looking at the floor_

"_Yeah, you don't know! So next time don't be such an idiot and think first, you're very smart Luke! Use that intelligence!" _

"_Sorry dad" Luke apologises with tears in his eyes._

"_I just worry about you buddy" Derek smiles pulling his son in for a hug._

"_Are we going to go in or what?" George asks impatiently _

"_Yes!" Luke grins jumping off and running ahead._

"_Luke!" Derek shouts after him again. His son turns around innocently looking up at him and Derek can't help but smile "What did I just say?" _

"_To wait for someone else" Luke murmurs walking back over to his brother and dad._

"_George will you go in with your brother please" Derek instructs _

"_Yeah sure" George smiles at his little brother. Lifting him up and giving him a piggy-back. _

_*End of flashback*_

"That day will always be in my memory, one because it was the day I realised you will never listen to anything I ever say" Derek grins pointing at his youngest son "But also because it was a day I got to spend with my family and it was the last time we all enjoyed it"

"We'll always enjoy spending time with you dad, just maybe not fishing" George laughs softly

"Fishing is great, it's peaceful if you're not with Luke" Derek jokes smirking at his son

"Hey! You guys can't say stuff like that anymore because I have a medical condition which makes me like that" Luke pretends to be offended

"Course we can little brother" George playfully hits him in the arm

"You know when we say it we never mean it Lukey, we love everything about you, even all your…quirks" Derek replies sincerely

"Yeah…quirks…" George grins

"I still love both of you despite your 'quirks' so you can both shut up" He grins widely. Moving back slightly to avoid a punch in the arm from his brother but falling back in to his dad who wraps his arms round him tightly "Awh my little boy" He repeats jokingly much to Luke's dismay but George's amusement.


	10. Chapter 10

**I've had some suggestions for more Ella and Alex so the next chapter will be centred on them. However this chapter is once again down to the idea of Maureen. Thank you all for your support, this will be my last update until Friday.**

"I've made some calls to your school and they've placed you in some advanced classes" Meredith informs her son whom was sitting opposite her whilst they ate dinner.

"Mum! I don't want to be in advanced classes, then I have to be with juniors and seniors" Luke complains, he was popular as a freshmen with other people his age, but across the whole school he was only known as 'George's and Ella's hyperactive brother'.

"You'll be in the same Math class as George" She adds, in her mind that was a good thing. In there's it was torture.

"What?!" They both shout at the same time

"Don't shout, it will be nice for you two to be in the same class, you can help each other"

"I am not being in the same class as my 14 year old brother, either get him moved or I just won't go" George replies bitterly

"George you will go and your brother is not being moved, he deserves to be in that class, I want you to look out for him" Derek sternly orders his son

"So not only do I have to be in the same class as him, I have to be his personal bodyguard as well?"

"That's what being a big brother is about" Meredith smiles

"Well then I don't want to be one anymore!" George shouts before storming out of the room.

"George!" Derek shouts walking after his son, so it was only Meredith, Ella and Luke left at the table.

"He didn't mean that Luke" Meredith squeezes his hand sympathetically

"Yes he did" Luke mumbles before leaving and going up to his room.

"Ella, please look out for your brother at school" Meredith pleads, but she knew she could count on her daughter.

"I always do mum" Ella smiles and they finish their dinner, before clearing away everyone's half eaten meals.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"George stop" Derek calls after his son who was now in the back garden. He did stop though, and then sat down on the grass looking up at the night sky. Derek caught up and sat down next to him.

"I know it won't be easy George, but Luke needs to be in your class so he can fulfil his ability" Derek explains "And he really needs you looking out for him, because you're all going to be quite a bit older than him"

"Exactly he's a lot younger, he shouldn't be there" George replies angrily. But he wasn't angry at his brother, and he wasn't angry at his parents, he was angry at himself.

"We both know he should be"

"Yeah well, there's more than one advanced class he could be in the other one" George grumbles

"I asked for him to be put with you" Derek admits and George turns to look at him shocked "You what?"

"I thought you'd be a good brother and look out for him just like you always have, but now I'm thinking that might not be the case"

"I will still look out for him, I just don't want him in the same classes as me"

"What's the worst that could happen? Do you think people will make fun of you? Is that it?" Derek asks looking sincerely at his son

"No, well maybe, Oh I don't know dad" George mumbles

"Then I don't see what the problem is"

"Don't you think people are going to find it pretty funny that my kid brother is in the same math class as me?"

"No I don't, not when they see how smart your brother is, you're incredibly smart as well George, all three of you are, so don't ever let anyone put you down" Derek replies sincerely

"I won't"

"And will you please look out for your brother?"

"Yeah dad I will, I promise" George smiles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

George sees his brother walking over to their class and drags him over to the lockers quickly.

"Ouch George" Luke mumbles rubbing his arm where his brother had pulled him

"Stop moaning, it didn't hurt. Anyway, the key to survive this class is to keep your head down, have you taken your pills?" George asks and his brother nods "Good, try to control yourself, don't be cocky, and don't try to make everything about you. Just be quiet"

"Okay" Luke replies

"If anyone gives you any trouble you can tell me" George smiles

"Okay"

"Come on then" George pushes his brother ahead of him as they walk in to the class. Once they are in the Math teacher smiles at Luke, Mr Cooper knew Luke quite well because he was also often running detentions which Luke got a lot of.

"Luke, I'm just going to introduce you then we'll find you somewhere to sit, would you like to sit with your brother?" Mr Cooper asks. Luke looks over at his brother who nodding that he should say no.

"No it's okay" Luke replies sadly. He would've preferred to sit with George but if he didn't want him to it would be easier not to.

"Alright then, I'll sit you with the other freshmen's" He points to the table in the corner where there were two boys and a girl sat. The girl smiled at him and he smiled back. She was pretty, her dark brown hair was just past her shoulders and her deep brown eyes shone in the sun coming through the window. The other two boys Luke recognised but didn't know, but they looked like the type of kids he would normally have mocked.

"Okay everyone today we have a new member, this is Luke Shepherd. Luke is a gifted boy so will be a great addition to us" Mr Cooper introduces him. Luke smiles awkwardly as much as he loved to be centre of attention, he wasn't such a big fan of it now.

"Shepherd? George is that your kid brother? The ADHD freak?" A senior, Robbie Hannath mocks looking over at George then back at Luke. Luke flinches at the use of the word but ignores it. His dad told him not to get any trouble and George said to keep his head down, so that's what he'll do.

"Shut up Robbie" George bites back

"Were you the one in the car crash?" Another boy asks Luke

"Ur yeah" Luke replies he still felt very awkward. He looked over at the girl and she smiled sympathetically.

"Didn't you nearly die?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright boys, Luke you go and sit down over there next to Kayleigh" Mr Cooper requests. So her name was Kayleigh. He sat down next to her and smiled.

"Luke Shepherd but you obviously already know that" He grins his killer smile offering her a handshake.

"Kayleigh Birch" She smiles shaking his hand.

"So Kayleigh are you incredibly smart?"

"I'm gifted like you, but I don't have ADHD, my brother does though" Kayleigh smiles. She liked the look of him. He was really good-looking and his eyes were gorgeous, he was also insanely intelligent, what else could you want?

"Ah yeah? I take tablets now so I'm not as annoying as I used to be" Luke smirks

"I'm sure you were never annoying Luke Shepherd just expressive" She smiles looking him straight in the eye

"Tell that to my brother" Luke sighs looking over at his brother who joking around with his friends.

"Your brother is George right?"

"Yeah, that's him"

"I like him, when I first came in to his class he was really nice to me, and helped me all the time" She smiles reminiscing about her first days in the class and when she had a major crush on George Shepherd, but now she was moving towards to his brother.

"Oh but when my dad told him I was joining he wanted me moved? How lovely" Luke replies sarcastically

"You're his little brother, you ruin his style" Kayleigh jokes.

"Yeah maybe" Luke grins. He really liked this girl. Everything about her.


	11. Chapter 11

**After a review I received on my last chapter I would just like to point out, the way I portray Luke isn't how every person with ADHD acts, however my own brother has it and so a lot of the stuff I do write is from my perspective of him. I'm sorry if I how I show Luke does offend anyone, and I hope this clears some things up. I'd love to hear any ideas from you guys. Sorry this chapter was short, I wasn't very sure of it so couldn't write as much.**

Ella watched her brothers, dad and Uncle Jackson play soccer in the garden, they were all laughing messing around and watching them warmed her heart.

"Why don't you go and join in? I remember playing with you when you were little" A voice from behind her suggests. Ella turns to see her god father holding two drinks, a glass of coke and a beer. Alex holds out the glass of coke to her but she makes a grab for the beer, which he pulls back smirking at her "Yeah right, have your coke" He shoves the glass in her hand.

"Thanks" Ella mumbles sipping her coke as she and Alex watched them play from the balcony.

"You should go and play" He comments

"I hate soccer"

"You used to love it, I took you to see games and we would play at the park all the time" Alex smiles fondly at his beautiful god daughter.

"I grew up Alex, I'm not that same kid anymore" Ella replies sadly. She remembered all the times playing football, and would do anything to go back to being that young and care free girl she used to be. Now her life revolved around grades, boys and music.

"I know you did sweet heart, but that doesn't mean you're not the same person still"

"You know I'm not, none of us are, we all grew up and maybe too quickly"

Alex smiles sadly before pulling out his phone and showing Ella his background picture; it was an image of herself, Alex, George and Luke when they were swimming. Luke was on Alex's shoulders, and he had his arms wrapped around Ella and George, they were all smiling happily. Ella remembered the day, it was her 9th birthday and her parents had been working so Alex took them all out.

"Jo and I never had kids, it's not that we didn't want them we just never had them but you and your brothers, you kids are everything to me, and to me you'll always be amazing. George is always going to be my brave, responsible and handsome boy. Luke will always be my crazy, hyper but adorable little guy, and Ella you're always going to be my beautiful, talented little girl"

"You're always going to mean a lot to us as well Alex" Ella smiles hugging her god father tightly. He hugs her back not wanting to let go, but eventually she pulls away smiling still.

"How about we go and play some soccer?"

"Okay then" Ella grins leading the way in to the garden followed by Alex.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Looks like we have two more players" Derek announces as he sees Alex and Ella walking over to them.

"Are you two playing?" Luke shouts excitedly still dribbling with the ball avoiding tackles from Jackson and George. He was quite the player.

"You bet, whose team are we on?" Alex asks

"Alex you can be on mine and Jackson's team, Ella you're with George and dad" Luke orders

"Okay let's go!" Alex shouts and the game begins.

"Jackson pass it to me!" Luke shouts running around making himself free for a pass. Just as he does Derek grabs him around the waist lifting him up laughing and receiving the pass from Jackson before passing it to Ella.

"Dad!" Luke shouts angrily "Get off me, it's an unfair advantage to your team if I can't play, I'm the best"

"Yet you're so modest about it" Derek smirks lifting down his son and watching his daughter play. Alex was trying to tackle her but failing.

"Come here" Alex grins grabbing Ella and pulling her to his chest she was laughing and trying to pull away but his grip was too strong. Before she could do anything Luke had already got the ball and was out running everyone.

"Thanks a lot Alex" She hits him playfully.

"I knew you were still the same kid" He replies winking at her before running after George who now had the ball.


	12. Chapter 12

**I look forward to hearing some more chapter suggestions so I can continue to update even though the season has ended. Thank you for the continued support.**

Luke starred down at the body of his best friend. Sean and Luke had been friends since kindergarten, and had always stuck by each other. Now looking at the pale boy the pain finally seemed real to Luke. His best friend was dead.

The worst thing was the fact he witnessed it. The split second his friend died.

_*2 hours earlier*_

"_That was pretty good" Sean announced referring to the movie they'd just watched. The two boys were walking back from the theatre down the street. _

"_I've seen better" Luke replies with a cheeky grin on his face._

"_Yeah, yeah, you always have 'seen better' after every movie we watch" Sean shakes his head in disbelief but he was grinning at his best friend. _

"_I have, anyway you want to come back to mine and play some soccer or something?" _

"_I'll take any chance to kick your ass Luke" _

"_Dream on Seany" Luke pushes his friend playfully. _

"_You know I love you really, you're my genius boy" Sean teases slinging an arm around the shorter boys shoulder as they crossed the road. That's when the car came tearing round the corner. Sean saw it and pushed Luke out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough to move himself. _

_Luke pushes himself up from the ground angry at his friend for pushing him over but then he turned around and saw what had happened. He sees Sean's lifeless body on the road a few metres away from the car which had hit him. Luke runs over to his friend who was covered in blood, and wasn't breathing._

"_Sean! Seany!" Luke shouts shaking his friend's shoulders. There were tears dripping down his face as he looks down at his dead friend. His dead friend who died saving his life. _

"_Sean please wake up, I need you. Sean! God dam it! Wake up you idiot!" He was screaming now and the tears were pouring off his face on to Sean's body and the road. Luke felt a strong grip on his shoulders and turned to see the driver of the car. He was so young, maybe 24. He looked absolutely devastated, and was as pale as a sheet of paper. _

"_I'm so sorry kid, I'm so sorry, but come on you don't want to look at him like this" The young man grimaces. Luke notices adults watching, most were on their phone calling 911 some were trying to comfort him and a few were stood around Sean trying to keep him warm with their coats. _

"_You did this, it's your fault" Luke snaps at the driver. He didn't mean to do it. Although it was the drivers fault, he was driving too fast and now he'd killed a kid. A kid with a bright future. _

"_I know and I'm sorry buddy, believe me I'd do anything to take it back" The man replies his voice breaking halfway through the sentence as tears threaten to fall._

"_I don't want your apology, you son of a b*tch" Luke replies angrily before clenching his fist and punching the man in the face which wasn't easy considering the height difference. Looking back on it if he knew the police were at the accident scene he wouldn't have done it, but he really had no idea. _

"_Oi kid!" A police officer shouts over at him. Luke turns to see him walking over._

"_What do you think you're doing? That's an arrestable offence, what are you even doing here?" The officer asks eyeing Luke and the older man next to him._

"_My best friend just died in front of me and you're accusing me of breaking the law?" Luke asks with wide eyes, he was angry, heartbroken and confused. _

"_You were the boy he was with" The officer states, realising what had happened "Okay son, you are going to come with me to the hospital to get yourself checked out and then we're going to contact your parents" _

"_My mum and dad are surgeons at the hospital" Luke states his emotions were still running high, and he wasn't sure when he was going to blow. _

"_Well that just made my job a lot easier, you go and wait in my car over there" The officer points out the car and gently pushes Luke in the right direction before turning to the man "And sir were you the driver of the vehicle?" _

_*End of flashback*_

"Mr Benino has agreed not to press charges against your son" The police officer informs Meredith and Derek as they all stand outside the hospital room where Sean's body was laying. His parents and sister were in there with Luke. All of them were absolutely crushed by the accident but were very supportive and tried to help Luke reduce the guilt he felt.

"Well I'd hope so, he killed a young boy today, I hope he's going away for it" Meredith remarked. She watched her son in the hospital room. She knew the next few months were going to be really difficult.

"I'm aware of that Madam, and don't worry the boy will get the justice he deserves however your son physically assaulted a man today, and you seem to be just brushing it off"

"Well my son was very upset and he still is, he watched his best friend die, what do you expect from a 14 year old?" Meredith counters becoming angry at the ignorance of the police officer.

"I understand he was upset and my best wishes go to him and the boy's family, but that doesn't excuse his actions" The officer replies also becoming slightly irritated.

"Officer we completely understand, and don't worry we'll be having a word with our son. Thank you for bringing him here" Derek replies quickly before his wife could think of any more insults to use.

"No problem, give your son my best, I'll be in contact to get his statement within the next few days" The officer informs them before entering the hospital room to talk to the family.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dad, he's been in there for about four hours" Ella observes, the concern for her brother showing. They all watch as Luke sits next to Sean's body in the same position he had been for most of the day. He had his head rested on Sean's upper arm whilst he sat on a chair next to the bed. It was getting late and Derek knew his son would be tired but he also knew he was hurting.

"I know, but guys listen to me now" Derek addresses his children "Luke isn't going to be himself for the next few months, he might be a lot angrier, and he won't want to do much, so we just need to stick by him and help in any way we can"

"Of course dad" Ella and George agree.

"Derek, we need to get him he can't just stay in there on his own all night. He needs to come home and get some sleep" Meredith tells her husband who nods agreeing.

"I know, I'll go and get him" Derek walks over to the hospital room and stands at the doorway. He feels all eyes on him from his family, but also Mark, Jackson, Owen, Cristina, Alex and Callie who had been watching the events unfold.

"Luke buddy, I know you don't want to leave Sean but we need to go home and get some rest" Derek says quietly not wanting to cause his son anymore stress

"You guys can go home, I'm going to stay with Sean, his family just left him to go home so I have to stay" Luke replies with an emotionless voice, his back was still turned and facing Sean.

"They've gone home because there's nothing else we can do for Sean. He's dead Luke and he's not coming back, I'm sorry but he's not" Derek explains slowly moving closer to his son

"Don't say that!" Luke shouts angrily. He wasn't ready to face the pain yet. Derek flinches at the volume of his son's voice but places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Luke, I really am but come on we have to go, you can say good bye at the funeral"

"Leave me alone! I'm serious dad! Keep away from me!" Luke screams and once again the tears start to fall and his body shakes as he cries. Derek picks his son up and holds him whilst carrying him out of the room. But when Luke realises he was being taken out of the room he fights back.

"Get off me! Put me down! I hate you! Put me down!" Luke was screaming again and everyone watched him with sorrow "Sean! Seany! Dad! He needs me! Seany needs me!"

Derek places his son on the floor next to George and Ella and puts his hands on his shoulders to make him focus "Luke, please understand there's nothing you can do for him"

"Don't say that, please don't say it" Luke whimpers

"Buddy, Sean's not coming back so please let's go home, he's in a better place" Derek advises, he can feel the tears dripping on his cheeks as he watches his son cry.

Luke doesn't say anything for a few seconds but then he screams with exhaustion, pain and sadness before dropping to his knees and leaning on the floor. His body shakes and tears fall.

"Seany, he saved my life" He cries but he was no longer shouting "He didn't deserve this. Sean you should be here, I'll never forget you"

Tears were threatening to fall from everyone's eyes and some people couldn't hold them in. Watching Luke breakdown over the loss of his best friend could break anyone.

"Let's go home" Derek states carrying his still crying son, his family close behind as they walk out of the hospital to their car.

Jackson, Owen, Callie, Alex, Mark and Cristina all look at each other with looks of pain.

"I don't know who I feel sorrier for, Sean for being hit by the car or Luke for having to deal with the pain of it" Callie speaks up her eyes still wet with tears

"All I know is Luke won't ever be the same after this" Jackson finalises, and they all agree nodding knowing the bright eyed, fun loving ball of energy they all knew and loved was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

"Luke do you realise how much trouble you are in?! This could be it for you!" Derek shouts at his son who was sitting on the couch looking at the floor. He had been sent home from school after being caught smoking pot. His parents had a meeting with the principle tomorrow to discuss his future at the high school.

"I'm sorry dad" Luke mumbles and he truly was, but he was also getting fed up with everybody always shouting at him, it seemed like everything he did was wrong.

"I don't even want to hear your apologies, you have had countless chances to improve your behaviour Luke but you never do. Every time you say you're sorry I believe you but not this time, oh this time it's over" Derek continues he was angry but no longer shouting.

"I'm a screw up, I get it" Luke says sadly, still looking at the floor.

Derek stops for a second and looks at his son, he could see he was still hurting from the loss of his friend but he was too angry to care "You know what Luke? You're a screw up! You have screwed up bigger and better than any kid I know!"

"Thanks dad" Luke replies bitterly before walking out and up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Luke, wait" Derek shouts after him but is ignored. He decides to give his son some time to cool off before they talk again.

The next morning Derek and Meredith went to the school for their meeting concerning Luke's future. They had both managed to get the hour off from the hospital so they could attend. Although neither of them were looking forward to it, after everything Luke had done in the past year, even with his grades, no school would want a troublemaker.

"Mr and Mrs Shepherd please come in" Principle Anderson smiles inviting the couple in. Once they had sat down he took a seat opposite them behind his desk.

"I understand these past few months have been hard for Luke, but you have to understand we have a zero tolerance for drugs here" The principle explains.

"We are fully aware of that, and we have spoken to our son. He is very sorry for his actions and won't ever do anything like this again" Meredith promises

"I appreciate that Mrs Shepherd but Luke has been suspended two times already and he's only a freshman, I am really sorry to do this but there is no other option but for us to expel Luke from the school"

"Please there must be something we can do? Luke just needs some guidance, he's a good boy really" Meredith pleads. Derek stays quiet thinking of all the ways he was going to kill his son when he got home.

"Luke is an exceptional young man, he is extremely gifted but his behaviour isn't acceptable. If you want to help your son, maybe you should think about some kind of school which targets discipline" Principal Anderson suggests.

"You want us to send him to a military school?" Derek asks shocked. He had never considered his son to be that much trouble, even if his wife had.

"Not necessarily a military school, it could be a boarding school. I think it could help young Luke a lot"

"Thank you for your time" Derek replies harshly. He stands up and waits for Meredith to do the same and then leads the way out of the office.

On the drive back to the hospital neither of them said anything for the first 5 minutes, until Meredith finally spoke up.

"Maybe a boarding school wouldn't be such a bad idea, it could really help Luke"

"Are you serious? I'm not sending our son away Meredith. No matter how much he messes up, he's our responsibility" Derek bites back. He grips the steering wheel tighter so he knuckles were white.

"It would kill me to do it Derek, and I'll miss him more than anything, especially since George would be leaving for college but I really do think it will help him, and he needs help. He needs discipline he doesn't listen to anything we say, or what his teachers say"

"Do you know how much boarding schools cost per semester? A hell of a lot" Derek says.

"That is not an excuse, you know money is no trouble for us, we can afford to send him away Derek"

"It's not happening" Derek finalises. Meredith was going to continue arguing her side but decided she would wait until later when Derek was more calm and rational.

Once they arrived at the hospital Derek dropped Meredith off and then went home to collect his son, who was supposed to have been sitting in the kitchen doing his homework.

"I just can't believe he's been expelled" Meredith says to Cristina, Owen and Mark as they sit in the canteen. Derek would be here with Luke soon, he would have to spend his days at the hospital until they figure out what to do with him.

"I can't believe he smoked pot" Owen replies.

"I know, what happened to my innocent little boy? Luke has never been easy to handle but I never thought he'd be expelled for drugs"

"What are you going to do Mer?" Cristina asks

"We have no idea. The principal suggested sending Luke to a military or boarding school so he could learn some discipline. Derek was completely against the idea of sending him away saying he wasn't that bad, but I don't know. I love Luke, I love him with all my heart but he – he is trouble. He's constantly getting in fights, arguing with teachers, discipline would be good for him" Meredith replies honestly. As she does she sees Derek dragging Luke over. Neither of them looked happy.

"Guess who I found upstairs in his room with his girlfriend when we specifically told him to stay sitting on the chair in the kitchen until I picked him up? Oh yes our son who just got expelled for doing drugs" Derek says sarcastically but it wasn't funny, he was very angry. He was gripping Luke's shoulder tightly not wanting to let go in case his son ran off and let him down anymore.

"Luke I don't know what to do with you anymore, I really don't" Meredith admits. She looked at her husband and their eyes connected. He gave a small nod, and she knew he was also debating the idea of sending their son to a boarding school.

Luke grins. "You could let me go home and continue to spend some quality time with my girlfriend?"

"Wipe that grin off your face Luke. This isn't funny. You have really upset your mother and I this time" Derek barked.

"Sorry" Luke mumbles.

"I wish I could believe you, I really do" wearied Meredith. And she really did, she would like more than anything to believe her son was sorry but the word meant nothing to him anymore, they both knew it.

"Mom, you trust me right?" Luke asked, certain of the answer.

"How could I?" She retorted quickly.

"Because I'm your son, you should trust your family"

"But you've let us down so many times now Luke, I don't know if I can trust you"

"You can I promise" Luke replies. His bright blue eyes connecting with his mothers. Meredith simple nods before walking away to check on her patient.

Later that night Derek and Meredith laid in bed not saying anything. Their thoughts were overwhelming them, and their emotions were running high.

"Derek" Meredith whispers.

"I know, you were right" Derek replies before turning over and placing an around his wife. They didn't have to say anything because they both knew that they meant, and it could change everything.

_**Well should Luke go to boarding school? Will it help him? Let me know in the comments. **_

_**Sorry for taking so long to update.**_


End file.
